I Am At Lost
by shippudenfanatic16
Summary: Sasuke telling his daughter all about him and Sakura. Oneshot. R and R :


Hey! This is a long oneshot of SasuSaku. What inspired me to write this is the anime Clannad: After story. I just cried at the episode where Nagisa dies after giving birth to Ushio. I tried to add a little bit of comedy but..I don't know. So yeah enough chitchat, hope you enjoy my fanfic..I'm working on my other one still. It's just that I really had to write this..so yeah..Byeee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(I wish I did though) but I do own the character, Sora. :)

* * *

><p>You know, there's this big field where cherry blossoms grow every spring. I hated that place. It was so pink and the cherry blossom leaves would get in my hair or shirt when the wind blew it. And I hated myself for always passing by there, but what other choice do I have? It's the only way home.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke! Stop, that tickles! Leave my stomach alone! Ahahah!"<em>

* * *

><p>And what I'd usually do is look across the field to see the sun set. It was a really nice color of orange, pink, blue and a little bit of yellow. Then one day, I was about to stare at the sun when I saw a girl sitting under a cherry blossom tree.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No Sasuke you're wrong! I'm here, we're all here! Sasuke we love you!...I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>She had insane pink hair, emerald orbs and a very fair and smooth skin. I know I should be ignoring her but there was just something about her and I couldn't do anything else but just stand there and stare as she held her camera and took pictures of the sun.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We're in this together, okay?"<em>

* * *

><p>And she was looking around the field with her camera when she suddenly stopped and looked back at me. I could tell she was shocked to see a random person staring at her. But instead of looking away and thinking I was some creepy pervert, she gave me a faint smile, then she took her camera and took a picture of me. She ran away after that and I hoped I see her again.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I cooked lasagna...I hope you like it, I mean..I am not the best cook but I really did my best! I promise!"<em>

* * *

><p>The next time I passed by the field, but she wasn't there. It sucked but I just looked away and continued walking. But then I heard a voice behind me.<p>

"Excuse me, Mister?"

I turned around and saw a pink haired girl standing in front of me. It was her.

"Hi. You're from yesterday, right? I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She waved hello and smiled at me, just like the way she smiled yesterday, but now it was bigger and brighter.

I introduced myself to her and asked what she did with the picture. But she wouldn't answer me so I just said good bye and walked away. But then when I looked back, she was behind me. I walked a little bit more but she kept on following me. I was planning on running away from her but I was really interested in her so I asked if she wanted to get some coffee. And she said yes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ow! Shoot!"<em>

"_That cut's pretty deep Saki. I'll go get the first aid kit."_

"_Okay. Thanks, Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>We hanged around a lot and soon, we became a couple. But everything doesn't always go the way you want it to.<p>

"We've talked about this Sasuke, Sai is just a friend."

"Yeah, I see you guys are very close."

"No, Sasuke don't think like that! Sai is like a brother to me, there's nothing going on!"

"Okay, so if you think of him as a brother ony, do you think he thinks of you like a sister only?"

"Why are you making this such a big deal?"

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Why can't you trust me?"

And then there were times that we just can't get enough of each other.

"Mm, Sasuke I have to go to work."

"Call in sick."

"Aha, I can't. YIIIEE! That tickles! Sasuke, stop! Aaaahhahaha!"

We've been a couple for a year and on our anniversary, I finally asked her to marry me. I brought her to the cherry blossom fields, where I have set up a table and prepared dinner.

"..Ow!"

"..."

"Sasuke, there's a ring on my...*gasp*.."

"Sakura Haruno, would you do me the honor by marrying me?"

"No."

"..."

"Wait, no don't go. I only wanted to try what it felt like if I said no but yes. My answer is yes!"

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"That was not cool."

"Hihi."

* * *

><p>We moved in and we went on missions together. Then a few months later, Sakura got pregnant. Sakura got bored at home and asked Tsunade for a mission. But Tsunade wouldn't give her any since she was already nine months pregnant and was about to give birth. I told her to stay home and come to bed with me, she did and I guess she just waited for me to fall asleep. The she sneaked out and left a note..<p>

"_I'll be back okay? Don't worry about me."_

She spent about half an hour arguing with Tsunade. In the end, Sakura gave up and decided to go home. It was already dark out. I was in the kitchen waiting for her, wondering if I should go look for her when I suddenly hit the glass of water and broke the glass.

* * *

><p>"<em>They say, when something breaks, like a glass or a plate or a vase, bad luck is about to come."<em>

* * *

><p>I didn't believe any of those things so I just ignored it. I just sat there and waited for her. The next thing I knew, Naruto and Ino were knocking hard on my door, yelling and screaming my name.<p>

"What the.."

"SASUKE!" They said in unison.

"Dammit! WHAT?"

"It's Sakura.." Ino replied.

They didn't have to tell me. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't care if I was still wearing house clothes. All I cared about was Sakura. I reached Tsunade's office and she told me Sakura was kidnapped by Orochimaru. I got home and got ready to leave with Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru. I looked at Sakura's picture one last time before I left and prayed to Kami that she's okay and I'll be able to go there in time.

* * *

><p>"Dammit you son a bulldog, let Sakura go!"<p>

"Only if you decide to come with me and help me kill your precious Hokage."

"Never!"

"Then I kill her!"

"Sasuke! Don't worry about me, go back! Leave!"

But I wasn't just about to leave Sakura. I fought with Orochimaru and finally beat him. Sakura started screaming in pain and we all realized that she was about to give birth soon. We got back to Konoha as fast as we can and rushed her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll never leave you.."<em>

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHHH!" She gripped my hand tighter and I just closed my eyes and told her to hang in there. The fact that I couldn't do anything to help ease her pain weakened me and hearing her and seeing her suffer from pain crushed me from the inside. She gave birth a few moments after all of her screaming and gripping. I didn't pay attention to anyone until I heard a baby's cry.<p>

Sakura and I held the baby. It had my hair color and Sakura's eyes and skin tone. It was the most precious thing I have ever held in my entire life. Everything was going well until..

"We're losing her!"

"Sakura, honey, hang in there!"

"Get the oxygen ready!"

She looked at me with teary eyes.

"Sakura you can't go."

"I won't..Sasuke..I'll always be with you.."

"Sakura, you promised you won't leave me!"

"I..know.."

"So you have to stay! Hang in there Sakura! Sakura! Our baby needs you!"

"Our baby..."

"Sakura..I'll go crazy if you die."

"You...can't..Sas..uke...she...needs you..she needs her daddy."

"And she needs you too Sakura..we need you! I need you!"

"I've been having a weird dream lately..It was me..in the cherry blossom field..taking pictures..then..I...saw you...staring..then I..I suddenly panicked..and thought you were some perverted...asshole...but..the way you looked at me didn't have anything evil behind it...you...were just...simply...staring. And then I took my camera and took a picture of you...after that...I ran away but...there was a child's voice..I followed it...and when I finally got to where it..was...I..saw..you...holding the child's hand and smiling happily...I saw myself too...but the other me..completely vanished...and then you calling out my name would echo in my..my head...then I'd wake up..."

"You..don't have to vanish..you can stay."

"I would...but I couldn't...Sasuke, I love you."

"Sakura,"

"So...ra..-chan"

"Sakura!"

_**beep beep beeeepppp!**_

"Sa...SAKURA!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I do."<em>

"_I love you."_

"_Sasuke, take care alright?"_

"_I miss you."_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"_

"_I'll always be here for you..."_

"_I'll never leave."_

"_So...ra"_

* * *

><p>"SAKURA! Sakura!"<p>

I cried and screamed as I watched her go completely pale. I went through a long depression and I had to give Sora to Sakura's parents.

Then I was walking around and I passed by the cherry blossom field and saw her again..the most unique person I've ever seen. I ran to her but she faded away and all I could see was a kid holding a camera.

"Papa?"

My eyes grew wide..I haven't seen Sora for eight years and then there she was.

"Pa..pa? PAPA?" She ran as fast as she could and hugged me. I wanted to push her away and tell her to never call me Papa...but then...

"_She needs you, Sasuke. She needs her daddy."_

At that moment, I realized how awful of a father I have been to Sora. I hugged her as tight as I can.

"Yuruse..Sora-chan...Yuruse.."

"It's all fine, Papa..It's okay.."

"I love you, Sora..Papa is very sorry."

"..Papa..."

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"Papa..let's take pictures of the sun together, okay?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>No one could ever replace Sakura. But as long as I have Sora by my side, I know I'll be okay.<p>

Sakura, I miss you and I wish you were here.

"Papa?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Mama thought you were a perverted asshole?"

_! jawdrop !_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasuke..I love you."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sooo? Watcha think? There were swears there like when Sakura got hurt and said "Ow, Shoot!" She was supposed to say shit or when Sasuke said "You son of a bulldog!" You already know what he was supposed to say but Sasuke was telling the story to their young daughter so he had to change the swears...:) Hope you guys enjoyed it. R and R!<em>


End file.
